De este lado de la puerta
by LeafIAmTheUniverse
Summary: "No había prisa. No necesitaba correr como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora, pero el sentirse desconcertado y atrapado era una buena razón para querer salir de ahí". Flippy, un militar retirado, lucha cada día para huir de los estragos que la guerra ha causado en su vida desde su final, apoyándose en la única persona que parece entenderlo: Splendid. /Fanfic editado y resubido/
1. Chapter 1

_En honor a mi querida hermana y amiga Ikana._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Happy Tree Friends pertenece a Mondo Media. _

_La imagen usada como cover para este fic es propiedad de la artista Uniikura._

* * *

–Hah… hah… –los sonidos de su agitada respiración hicieron eco en las estrechas paredes del lugar. El ambiente era pesado; el aire estaba invadido por densas partículas de polvo y yeso molido que dificultaban el paso de oxígeno a su garganta, le escocía con cada inhalación.

No había prisa. No necesitaba correr como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora, pero el sentirse desconcertado y atrapado era una buena razón para querer salir de ahí.

–¡Ugh…! –Sus pies tropezaron con un trozo de concreto que parecía haber aparecido sólo para entorpecer su camino. Cuando supo que caería intentó poner ambos brazos delante de él para amortiguar el golpe, y, aunque estos se llevaron tal vez la peor parte, sintió su cabeza palpitar y un punzante dolor en el muslo derecho que le hacía sospechar se había clavado algo.

Se encogió en sí mismo y quedó recostado en el frío pavimento por un segundo.  
Se sentía exhausto, desolado, su garganta no daba siquiera la oportunidad de quejarse de dolor y tampoco servía de mucho saberse en un lugar desconocido. Al mirar atrás en el pasillo sólo podía ver una oscuridad absoluta, como si el resto del pasillo hubiese desaparecido y únicamente el lugar donde se encontraba derribado justo ahora importara, iluminado por la luz de un reflector fantasma. Era aterrador, sentirse así de solo.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró con pesadez. Sabía que no podía quedarse ahí por mucho, más que eso, la necesidad de moverse para salir de ese lugar le hizo apoyar los antebrazos en el piso e intentar levantarse, palpó una de las paredes cerca de él y se sirvió de ella para alzarse torpemente sobre sus pies. Las piernas le temblaban y pronto soltó un quejido resintiendo el sitio donde una pequeña y afilada piedra se había incrustado. Luego de sacarla volvió a su camino –esta vez a paso lento–, ayudado de sus manos para guiarlo entre la oscuridad, y cuando levantó la vista vislumbró una tenue pero amplia luz a unos cuantos metros delante suyo. Pensar que se trataba de la salida fue la sensación más reconfortante que tuvo en mucho tiempo.

"– _Si consigo salir de aquí tal vez sea capaz de orientarme."_

Pensó, y con una nueva resolución, el chico de cabellos verdes asintió para sí mismo al tiempo en que reguló su respiración y apretó el paso, ignorando el pulsar de su pierna malherida.

Si lograba salir todo estaría bien…. si lograba salir…. si….

La cegadora luz del exterior le obligó a resguardar sus ojos con el brazo apenas puso un pie fuera, hacía un calor casi insoportable, el panorama frente a él –de una ciudad en ruinas– no auguraba nada esperanzador y el aire era tan seco que por un momento se replanteó el regresar al edificio del que provenía. Sin embargo, al voltear hacia atrás quedó mudo de asombro al no ver ninguna construcción, ni siquiera el escombro; sólo una amplia carretera desquebrajada en medio de un desierto completamente llano. Todo su entorno había cambiado de nuevo: ni una brizna de viento, ni un animal silvestre o siquiera una planta muerta hacía acto de presencia. Arena, pavimento y un enorme sol rojizo poniéndose en el horizonte donde terminaba la calle eran los únicos compañeros de Flippy en aquel lugar.

No le quedó otra opción que volver a caminar por el sendero grisáceo debajo de él mientras daba la espalda al gigante sol rojo. A pesar del cojeo, la pierna no le dolía más –tal vez porque eso ahora carecía de importancia o porque estaba acostumbrado al dolor, quién sabe–, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero probablemente era lo único que podía hacer. Mas el cansancio empezaba a aquejar su cuerpo y las condiciones climáticas no ayudaban a mitigarlo, además, su garganta se secaba a cada paso y le era difícil tragar saliva, pues era poca la que le quedaba dentro de la boca. Pero pensar en pedir algo para refrescarse podía ser un poco fantasioso en esa situación.

–¡A-Agua!

O eso creyó, pero tal como si lo hubiese invocado, un pequeño oasis pareció materializarse a unos cuantos metros de él al lado de la carretera.

No se contuvo, salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo y no dudó en adentrarse hasta el centro del manantial donde el agua alcanzaba a cubrir su cintura, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo y los brazos a los costados en un estado de completo éxtasis. Luego, con un creciente temor de que aquello desapareciera en un instante, llenó sus dos manos con la mayor cantidad de líquido que éstas pudiesen abarcar para llevarlas a su boca.

Fueron dos, tal vez tres grandes tragos los que resbalaron por su garganta antes de notar algo extraño en su bebida, la consistencia había cambiado y el sabor empezaba a tornarse ferroso. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se forzó a ahogar un grito de espanto al darse cuenta que lo que escurría entre sus dedos no era agua; sino una sustancia espesa y de un brillante rojo escarlata que rápidamente empezó a extenderse al resto del lago lleno de agua cristalina entretanto las gotas caían de sus palmas.

–¡¿Qué es esto?! –Dejó caer el resto del líquido y llevó sus manos frente a su rostro como un acto reflejo. El color rojo manchaba su piel, incrustándose en sus uñas mientras poco a poco se extendía por el resto de sus brazos, dibujando las líneas de sus venas. Empezó a sentir cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación presa del pánico, pero aunque aún trataba de guardar la compostura, no tardó en dejar salir un grito ensordecedor llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

–" _¡Tengo que salir de aquí!"_

Pensó, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró en un mar interminable en el que ya ni siquiera el sol asomaba. El cielo, completamente ennegrecido, era sólo adornado por una luna menguante de arcos pronunciados y un resplandor blanco tan puro que podía cegarte si la observabas por demasiado tiempo. Aunado a esto, la temperatura también empezó a descender con rapidez, obligando al chico a abrazarse a sí mismo para guardar un poco de calor.

El temor volvía a apoderarse del cuerpo de Flippy, le crispaba los nervios, no era capaz de inhalar aire apropiadamente antes que sus pulmones lo expulsaran de nuevo con violencia en forma de vaho. Se encontraba totalmente desorientado, cada vez que se decidía a dar un paso, una extraña sensación en su cuerpo le decía que era la dirección equivocada y terminaba más aturdido y desconcertado de lo que estaba hace sólo unos segundos.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso y dejarse llevar por la desesperación; una risa, clara y lejana, despejó por completo su mente, haciendo que sólo pudiese concentrarse en ella.

Flippy calló, se armó de valor, y exclamó:

–¡¿Q-Quién está ahí?! –Pero su voz tembló apenas con la primera sílaba y eso le molestó. No necesitaba verse más asustado de lo que ya lo estaba.

Una vez más, la risa se produjo; baja y perturbadora

–¡Respondan! Yo… no sé dónde estoy…. ¡Necesito ayuda, estoy herido! ¡Por favor! –Suplicó, girando la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro con consternación en busca del dueño de aquella voz–. Por favor… –Susurró en un tono más bajo resignándose a ser ignorado, pero en lugar de la respuesta esperada, lo que vino a él fue una extraña figura oval guiada por la suave marea del lago.

Se acercó con lentitud, rezagado por el denso líquido que le rodeaba. Apenas podía ver un par de metros delante de sí mismo, pero logró distinguir en la figura un color oscuro y una especie de red de hebras tan delgadas que podrían confundirse con hilos ondeando a su alrededor

–¿Qué demonios…? –Preguntó en voz baja mientras alzaba y daba vuelta al objeto.

No estaba preparado para lo que vería y aunque un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo a cada segundo que pasaba, todo esfuerzo por mantener un poco de compostura se fue directo a la basura cuando, lo que encontró al otro lado del extraño objeto, no era otra cosa sino el rostro de un hombre adulto tan pálido como el mármol, cuya expresión se había quedado congelada en un gesto de agonía.

–¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –Flippy gritó y arrojó la cabeza tan lejos como pudo, cuando esta salió a la superficie pudo notar que sus ojos se encontraban entreabiertos y lo miraban directamente sin mostrar ningún rastro de vida, sólo eran un par de ojos grises inyectados en rojo gracias a la sangre que escurría desde una herida de bala al costado de su cabeza.

No tuvo tiempo de impresionarse o preguntarse por ello, pues poco a poco observó con espanto cómo empezaban a fluir más y más cabezas en su dirección.

–57… 58... 59… –Se crispó. La misma voz que hace un momento reía ahora parecía contar, el exmilitar tragó saliva y se armó de valor para avanzar entre las cabezas cercenadas que cada vez parecían más familiares.

–60… 61… 62… –Conforme avanzaba, Flippy veía rostros más aterradores que los anteriores; algunos desfigurados a base de cuchilladas, otros irreconocibles, como si les hubiese explotado una granada justo a un lado. El pecho del chico subía y bajaba con violencia, sus ojos se mantenían bien abiertos y su garganta pasaba saliva cada tanto. Ya ni siquiera se atrevía a decir nada, sólo escuchaba cómo la voz contando se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras un _plop_ era audible, acompañando cada número nuevo.

–63… –Cuando menos se dio cuenta, se encontraba frente a una persona que le daba la espalda, iluminada por el mismo reflector que en su momento le dio protagonismo a él dentro del edificio. Llevaba una vestimenta militar similar a la suya y estaba sentada tranquilamente sobre una pila de cadáveres. Flippy contuvo la respiración

–64… –y cayó una cabeza más al "agua", el chico apenas pudo contener su horror al ver aquellos inconfundibles rebeldes cabellos rojizos flotar hacia él.

–" _¡Flaky!"_ –Gritó para sus adentros, incapaz de producir cualquier sonido mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sus piernas se doblegaban.

Dirigió poco a poco la mirada temblorosa hacia aquel a quien antes sólo observaba el dorso para descubrir unos centellantes ojos amarillos llenos de furia bestial puestos en él, acompañados de una sonrisa retorcida que a su vez parecía regocijarse con el desconcierto y miedo del peliverde.

La desagradable hilera de dientes afilados se ensanchó aún más mientras su dueño se giraba hacia el pobre ex-boina verde que se encontraba estático en su sitio, presa del pánico.

–65… –Y entonces sucedió: el extraño alzó una última cabeza ensangrentada de cabellos azules a la altura de su rostro, entretanto Flippy sentía cómo su propia sangre era drenada de su cuerpo.

–"… _Did"_

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. El otro individuo escupió una carcajada demencial mientras dejaba caer el cráneo de sus manos y observaba extasiado la desesperación de su acompañante al arrojarse sin pensarlo para atraparla.

–¡SPLENDID!

Flippy se irguió de golpe sobre su cama, notablemente agitado. Su frente estaba llena de sudor frío y su mano derecha se encontraba extendida justo como si intentase alcanzar algo. Pasaron un par de minutos antes que su respiración se calmase y cayera en la cuenta de dónde se encontraba: su habitación.

–Fue… ¿un sueño?

Últimamente su descanso se hallaba turbado por toda clase de pesadillas violentas y a veces aterradoras. Muchas veces despertaba empapado de sudor o temblando en el piso, también hubo ocasiones en que se lastimaba a sí mismo entre sueños y al despertar no podía volver a conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la mañana, cuando por fin había luz. Era visitado con recurrencia por algunos psiquiatras, pero lo único que hacían era darle tranquilizantes y pastillas para dormir, también solían hablarle sobre sanatorios mentales o retiros, pero Flippy siempre se negaba. Él no estaba loco, lo que le ocurría podía pasarle a cualquiera y seguro era temporal, estaba seguro de poder recuperarse con un poco de tiempo y paz, después de todo; la guerra había acabado hacía algunos años, todo lo ocurrido entonces era cosa del pasado….

–Mierda… –maldijo por lo bajo al notar unas pequeñas heridas en las palmas de sus manos, probables productos de sus propias uñas al cerrar los puños con demasiada fuerza entre sueños–. Tendré que ir a la cocina por algunas vendas, no sería bueno si Splendid viera esto mañana.

Y al decir este nombre, su mente consiguió algo de calma.

Splendid… ese chico que últimamente insistía tanto en verle que terminó por recibirlo en casa casi todos los días durante la tarde. Sin darse cuenta, sus visitas se habían vuelto una de las únicas cosas alegres en el día del exmilitar por más extrañas que éstas pudiesen resultar a veces, pues el joven de cabellos azulados podía ser algo _indiscreto_ con todo lo que se relacionase al espacio personal o la vida privada. Aunque no estaba seguro de que esto le molestara.

Flippy dejó que una discreta sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al pensar en él. Sonrisa que desapareció al instante cuando aquella escena de su vívido sueño volvió a reproducirse en su cabeza, donde él intentaba alcanzar lo que restaba de su amigo mientras el otro sujeto sonreía con satisfacción ante su angustia.

Su corazón empezó a acelerar y comenzó a sentir cómo sus pupilas se dilataban, pero antes de sucumbir por completo al recuerdo, sacudió la cabeza y tomó un gran sorbo del vaso con agua que siempre estaba dispuesto para él sobre el buró contiguo a su cama.

No quería pensar más en eso, sentía náuseas y una ansiedad terrible de sólo recordar la macabra y familiar expresión del antagonista de sus sueños, pues sabía bien, que aquella persona no era otra sino él mismo, sentado sobre un montículo de cadáveres y arrojando las cabezas al mar de sangre derramado por sus víctimas.

* * *

 _Hola a todos, largo tiempo sin pasarme por este fandom ^^u_

 _Bueno, tengo varias anotaciones para este primer capítulo, así que intentaré ser lo más breve posible.  
Este, como dice la sinopsis, es un fic **resubido**. Esta historia ya la había publicado antes en esta misma cuenta, sin embargo, por cuestiones de tiempo y falta de motivación no pude terminar su publicación hace un año lo vuelvo a subir desde el principio se debe a que he hecho una edición completa que, creo yo, mejoró la redacción del fic en general a comparación de su primera versión. Prácticamente lo reescribí todo desde el inicio(? Queee por cierto doy un agradecimiento súper especial a mi mejor amiga Lucrecia, quien fue la pobre víctima a quien forcé a leer esta historia por la falta de confianza en mí misma y la persona que más me ayudo con la parte de la edición al hacerme ver errores en un lado y otro del escrito. No sé que habría hecho sin ti, querida *3*  
Otro punto importante es que esta vez, la historia ya está terminada (yay~), para quienes les llegue a interesar no tendrán que preocuparse porque se quede incompleta o sea eliminada de nuevo. Sólo dejaré un margen de unos 2 días entre cada capítulo para darle una última revisión al siguiente capítulo y eso, si me tardo más, es porque algo me pasó (?)  
Por último me gustaría hacer algunas menciones honoríficas, ya que en la versión anterior de esta historia recibí mucho apoyo de varias personas que me alentaban con sus lindos comentarios, los cuales me duele mucho haber perdido: **S-S-C-F-F-S, Shadow dark the hedgehod, Splendid The Hero, NewNyoAwesomme, TwinsNightray, NyandelCat7 y AnitaMayu.** Gracias a todos ustedes por haberse tomado el tiempo de seguir mi historia e incluso dejarme esos lindos reviews que tanto aprecié y aprecio incluso ahora (tengo la captura cofcof. En verdad espero poder encontrármelos de nuevo por aquí y disculpándome mucho por haber abandonado la versión anterior les mando un cordial saludo :)_

 _Y creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer este primer capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado y quieran seguir adelante. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido y contestado._

 _Un saludo a todos y que pasen un buen día uwu_


	2. Chapter 2

–¡Flippy! ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a tus manos?!

–Ah, no es nada, Splendid. Sólo tuve un pequeño accidente con la bandeja caliente de galletas –mintió, pero el motivo poco le importaba al chico de cabellos azules, quién sostenía preocupado las manos vendadas de su acompañante entre las suyas.

–¿Intentaste tomarla sin guantes? ¡Eso es peligroso! –Le reprendió–. Pero no te preocupes, pronto estarán bien.

El exmilitar dejó salir una suave y algo forzada risa con los ojos cerrados. La angustia de su amigo le parecía algo tierno, pero excesivo.

–¿Quién haría algo tan tonto como-..? –se detuvo– ehrm… ¿Did? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Inquirió desconcertado al desprender los párpados y ver la curiosa (y algo vergonzosa) escena de su amigo depositando cortos e inocentes besos a lo largo del dorso de sus dedos; desde sus nudillos hasta las puntas con una expresión de completa devoción y calma.

–Te hago sentir mejor –contestó tranquilamente sin dejar de lado su labor–, leí en libro que esta era la cura definitiva para todas las heridas o males de mundo.

–… ¿Besos?

–Amor.

–Claro…

Contestó Flippy con una sonrisa algo forzada mientras Splendid fijaba una intensa y radiante mirada en él. Reprimió un hondo suspiro y comenzó con su intento de apartar sus manos de las de su amigo, primero de una forma sutil y finalmente halando con fuerza al darse cuenta que el de cabello azul no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlas. Y aunque esto era algo así como una costumbre, la expresión de decepción del chico se vio venir en cuanto su anfitrión logró separarse un par de pasos.

A pesar de conocerse hace ya algún tiempo, el peliverde sentía que nunca podría acostumbrarse a esas _muestras de afecto_ por parte de su amigo, quien lo hacía con la mayor naturalidad del mundo e incluso sin un buen motivo para ello. En un momento podían estar hablando tranquilamente en los sillones de la sala y al siguiente Splendid le haría una seña insinuando para que se sentara en sus piernas, o podrían estar preparando algún postre en la cocina, y el chico dejaría caer la cuchara "accidentalmente" para que sus rostros y manos quedaran cerca unas de otras al intentar levantarla al mismo tiempo. Lo cual, cabía aclarar, nunca había sucedido.

La obviedad en los movimientos de Splendid le hacía sencilla la tarea de esquivarlos a Flippy, y aunque al principio estas acciones le incomodaban, finalmente terminó por tomárselo con humor. Porque el héroe a veces era tan creativo con sus intentos que había por lo menos que reconocer su esfuerzo, porque su confianza nunca se veía menguada por los constantes rechazos del exmilitar y aun esto su amistad nunca se veía comprometida. Tal vez era precisamente esta "confianza" la que impedía a Flippy alejarlo y simplemente se resignó a que esa era su normalidad, que Splendid era _así._

Si lo pensaba, sólo de esta forma podría describir el militar retirado a su frecuente visitante, pues aunque podía tenerlo en casa más que a cualquier otra persona, no sabía con exactitud _quién_ era Splendid. Siempre llevaba aquel antifaz rojo cubriendo sus ojos –aunque Flippy estaba seguro de poder reconocerlo en la calle si lo veía sin él–, no sabía su apellido; o si tenía más familia, o amigos, cuando preguntó sobre su vivienda recibió como respuesta un intrigante _"No lo sé. ¿Dónde quieres que viva?"_ que interpretó como otra de sus insinuaciones y por tanto decidió ignorar, y cuestionar sobre su profesión era aún más interesante, pues el veredicto final para esta incógnita invariablemente era: _"¡Soy un héroe!",_ aunque la única prueba que había dado su autor de esto fuera la forma de su caminar, la cual era tan ligera y silenciosa que Flippy juraría sus pies no tocaban el piso.

Era como si lo esquivase, y con todo lo anterior, el más bajo se había rendido en su intento de obtener información de labios de ese chico y simplemente le daba por su lado cada vez que dejaba salir historias fantásticas o datos personales que parecían ser mentira. Sin duda Splendid era sólo un niño grande.

Pero esto a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto como se pudiese pensar.  
La compañía del autonombrado héroe resultaba grata en demasía, pues gracias a su soltura y naturalidad Flippy era capaz de olvidar sus preocupaciones por lo menos mientras durara su visita, además de estar seguro de ver visto reducidos sus ataques de ansiedad y depresión últimamente…

O eso había creído, hasta empezar a tener aquellas indeseables pesadillas.

–Dime, Did –se animó a preguntar una vez ambos estaban acomodados en uno de los sillones de la estancia y la charla anterior había cesado. El ex soldado mantenía la cabeza del nombrado sobre sus piernas, era lo menos que podía hacer ante la insistencia del otro–. ¿Has tenido sueños aterradores alguna vez? Ya sabes, de esos que son tan vívidos que no sientes que sean un sueño y al despertar…. sabes que podrían ser verdad.

–Bueno, cada mañana me levanto con el temor de encontrar mi frasco de nueces vacío. Una vez incluso soñé que un par de mapaches intentaban robarlo de mi cocina mientras que yo no podía hacer nada. El peor sueño que podría tener, si me lo preguntas –el héroe fijó la mirada al cielo raso como si reviviese su recuerdo en ese momento, pero no tardó en alzar la vista hacia los ojos de su interlocutor al no percibir ninguna reacción de su parte. La expresión del rostro era ausente y su verde mirada también se encontraba perdida en algún lugar lejos de esa habitación.

Agregó entonces:

–¿Tú los has tenido, Flippy?

Un poco de brillo regresó a los ojos del más bajo al escuchar su nombre, tal como si lo hubiesen despertado.

–A…ah no, no, no. Nada de eso –se mostró algo avergonzado–, sólo preguntaba para abrir un tema de conversación…

–¿Es sobre tu tiempo en el ejército?

Justo en el blanco.

–Sí... –empezó a hablar en un tono bajo, pero audible–.Bueno no, no exactamente. Es sólo que en mis sueños todo parece perdido –Splendid reacomodó su cabeza sobre las piernas ajenas para poder verlo mejor, escucharlo mejor–, en algunos veo ciudades enteras en ruinas, bosques consumiéndose por las llamas y personas gritando en agonía –hizo una pausa y continuó, cada vez más nervioso–. En otros, estoy en sitios completamente desolados, todo ahí me hace daño; respirar, caminar, yo mismo. Mis manos, mi rostro, mi alrededor, todo está manchado en sangre, lo inunda por completo –su respiración empezó a acelerarse, sentía cómo sus pupilas temblaban y era capaz de ver ese intenso color en sus palmas alzadas de sólo pensarlo–. Y esas personas… no puedo olvidar sus caras… su sufrimiento…

–Flipp-..

–Yo… los maté

–Flippy, por favor.

–¡Yo los maté!

–¡Flippy!

–¡YO LOS MATÉ! ¡YO LOS MATÉ! ¡YO LOS MATÉ! ¡YO LOS MATÉ! ¡YO LOS MATÉ! ¡YO LOS MATÉ!

–¡FLIPPY, DETENTE!

El ex soldado volvió poco a poco en sí al sentir sus mejillas palpitar, producto de las bofetadas que le había propinado Splendid con ambas manos al intentar sostener su rostro. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, pero aun así era incapaz de enfocar un punto fijo, sentía mechones de su propio cabello escurrirse entre sus dedos y cómo el sudor bajaba por su frente. A los pocos segundos, distinguió la cara de su amigo.

Impotencia, preocupación, miedo….

Estas emociones se reflejaban claramente en sus temblorosos ojos azules y en la forma en que su boca se mantenía abierta con cierta incredulidad. Y Aunque lo peor había pasado, Splendid seguía con ambas manos sobre los pómulos de Flippy como si temiera que sucediera de nuevo si lo soltaba. Él lo notó y se sintió profundamente afligido por haberle provocado tales emociones, al parecer le era imposible estar con alguien sin terminar aterrándolo.

–Splendid, yo… –tragó saliva y desvió la mirada después de un momento en silencio– lo siento. –El héroe negó con la cabeza–. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Estaré bien así que… déjame solo por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Intentó acompañar su petición con una pequeña sonrisa para dar prueba de sus palabras. Debía recuperar la calma, no podía permitir que la ansiedad-…, no, que los recuerdos del campo de batalla se apoderaran de su cuerpo, si lo hacían todo estaría perdido.

Flippy lo sabía bien. Los rostros que veía entre sueños no pertenecían a aquellos que cayeron por su mano en el frente, sino a los inocentes que lo hicieron luego de regresar a casa, cuando la guerra había acabado para todos, menos para una parte de él.

–Pero no quiero hacerlo –recibió como respuesta en un tono tímido.

–Splendid, hablo en serio.

–Yo también.

–…. Largo –Flippy apartó sus de su rostro con brusquedad y señaló fríamente hacia la puerta.

No quería darle más problemas ni mostrarle más escenas desagradables a su amigo. No quería que lo viese en un estado deplorable como el que estaba a punto de adquirir; en el cual estaba tan medicado con tranquilizantes y antidepresivos que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero debía hacerlo si quería evitar que _él_ saliera.

Mientras tanto, el chico de la banda roja vaciló, entreabrió la boca para objetar más, pero pronto se retractó y terminó por obedecer la orden de su anfitrión caminando con lentitud hacia la salida. Más antes de poner un pie fuera, y con una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, se giró hacia el contrario que conservaba su posición en el sofá y la vista baja.

–Sólo quiero que sepas, tú no puedes dañarme. No como imaginas, por lo menos –dicho esto, la puerta se cerró tras de sí.

Flippy quedó inmóvil aun después de escuchar el golpe. Luego, dejar salir una risa sarcástica. ¿Que no podía hacerle daño? Sin duda ese chico era un niño...

Palabras que tenían la intención de consolarlo sólo lograron irritarlo aún más, su labio inferior empezaba a sangrar debido al insistente mordisqueo por parte de sus dientes y la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventanilla cuadrada de su puerta comenzaba a molestarle.

Ahora, debía ir por esas pastillas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

"–…

–…

– _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

– _Eres lindo._

–… _¿Perdón?"_

Fueron éstas las primeras palabras que se dirigieron el uno al otro algunos meses atrás mientras el ojiverde daba un paseo por el jardín de una plaza. Después del desconcierto inicial, Flippy trató de darle la vuelta a ese desconocido y salir de la extraña situación en la que se había metido, donde Splendid le siguió durante todo el día haciendo toda clase de indiscretas preguntas personales.

" _¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  
"¿Dónde vives?"  
"¿Tienes un perro?"  
"¿Pareja?"  
"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"_

Por supuesto el peliverde no contestó ninguna y se limitó a caminar por las calles lo más rápido que podía –algunas veces por lugares desconocidos o aglomerados– para intentar perder a su insistente perseguidor. Pero de alguna forma el chico de cabellos azules lograba darle alcance y ponerse frente a él a pesar de que el exmilitar habría jurado perderlo varias cuadras atrás.

Podría ser sencillo suponer que el exmilitar podría deshacerse de tal molestia simplemente encarándolo, tal vez darle un golpe, derribarlo o sólo asustarlo de ser necesario. Pero Flippy era una persona tranquila y amigable, desde su regreso de la guerra procuraba mantener la paz consigo mismo para evitar cualquier catástrofe con el otro habitante de su ser, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ese chico no se daba por vencido aun cuando pedía explícitamente que lo dejase en paz simplemente se rindió y permitió que lo acompañara en el resto de su paseo ese día.

Después de ese primer acercamiento, las ocasiones en que ambos jóvenes se encontraban por las calles empezaron a ser cada vez más frecuentes cuando nunca, antes de aquel primer encuentro, se habían visto. Flippy sospechaba de ello, pues sumado a eso, Splendid no se conformaba con un simple saludo de conocidos; sino que se afanaba en acompañar al más bajo en sus paseos fuera de casa hasta prácticamente dejarlo en la puerta de su hogar. Al principio el exsoldado se mostraba reticente a estas breves caminatas de dos, incluso llegó a desistir de salir para evitar encontrarse con su incansable "acosador". Pero poco a poco le parecía el chico más agradable con aquel humor invariablemente excelente y contagioso, alegre y jovial. Siempre tenía algo nuevo de qué hablar o por el qué preguntar. Sus pláticas eran ligeras y llevaderas, hacían indudablemente más entretenidos sus recorridos por el exterior aun cuando Splendid era capaz de decir las cosas más vergonzosas con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

" – _Caminar es divertido, hace mucho que no lo hacía._

– _Oh, lo había olvidado. Tú eres un "héroe", sin duda volar o lo que sea que hagas para transportarte es más eficiente que usar tus piernas como yo. ¿No sería mejor hacerlo a tu modo?_

– _Uhm~…. Síp, sin duda es mil veces más eficiente. Pero entonces, Flippy, tú no podrías ir a los lugares a los que yo sí. A menos claro, que me permitas cargarte._

– _No, no, gracias. A los simples mortales nos gusta mucho andar por tierra. Además, tú mismo lo dijiste: caminar es divertido y si mantienes los pies en el suelo podremos salir juntos a donde sea._

– _¡¿Salir juntos?!_

– _No en ese sentido, Splendid._

– _Ahhh…. Qué pena"._

Sus encuentros dejaron de ser accidentales para volverse planeados. Cuando descubrieron que sus hobbies eran parecidos sustituyeron poco a poco las salidas casi cotidianas por tardes enteras horneando galletas o pasteles, o simplemente leyendo cómics y conversando sobre cualquier tema que se les ocurriera.

De esta forma Splendid llegó a constituir una parte importante del tiempo libre del soldado pues después de la guerra, cuando sus amigos y familiares se alejaban de él por temor o desconfianza, el que alguien insistiera en estar a su lado y conocerlo sin juzgar su pasado o incluso su presente, resultó para Flippy un gran apoyo emocional.

Si a ese atolondrado chico; su amigo, le sucediese algo por su causa, él no se lo perdonaría.

…

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza más fuerte que con el que había caído dormido, soltó un quejido y enderezó un poco el tronco desconcertándose cuando una delgada sábana resbaló por su espalda. No lo recordaba, pero al parecer había tenido la delicadeza de desplomarse en su cama y aparte procurarse cobijo… Él habría jurado que el suelo fue la última imagen que vio antes de perder la consciencia.

No estaba seguro de qué hora era, por fuera sólo se colaba una luz blancuzca suficiente para iluminar su estancia y ayudarle a orientarse en aquella habitación, al mirarla le pareció algo vacía. Se alzó tambaleante y aturdido, dobló la prenda depositándola sobre la almohada y finalmente caminó hacia el buró contiguo a su cama donde había una jarra de agua y un vaso de cristal.

Todo había sido relativamente tranquilo en esa ocasión: los somníferos lograron hacer efecto antes que el fulgor amarillo y la ira se apoderaran por completo de sus ojos y no supo de sí mismo hasta ese momento, y como si fuera poco, su cuerpo le había dado el consuelo de un sueño agradable por primera vez en semanas.

Flippy se dejó caer en canastillas de espalda contra sus aposentos, preguntándose, ¿por qué soñaba ahora con sus primeros encuentros con Splendid? A su mente vinieron de inmediato recuerdos de lo ocurrido esa misma tarde, no fue la gran cosa, sabía que todo estaría bien si se disculpaba por haber sido hosco, pues si algo era destacable de su amigo era su buen carácter. El de ojos azules no era alguien rencoroso, nunca le había visto enojado, triste o siquiera indispuesto, probablemente ni siquiera tomaría importancia a esa insignificante disputa y sólo lo olvidaría como cualquier pequeño incidente.

Pero el suponer, aun cuando puedes acertar, siempre es un gran error y Flippy no era una persona tan orgullosa como para no saber decir _lo siento_ cuando era necesario.

Simplemente esperaría a su siguiente visita y arreglaría las cosas con Splendid.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuatro días pasaron y del _héroe_ ni de su sombra había noticias.

Estaba bien, no era la primera vez que el chico se ausentaba por plazos de tiempo medianamente largos, en una ocasión llegó a desaparecer un par de semanas para luego regresar tocando a la puerta de Flippy lleno de raspones y algunas heridas vendadas. Pero con una sonrisa afable en el rostro y sinceramente feliz de volverle a ver.

Quizá fue esa la primera vez en que el chico de ojos verdes supo algo sobre la vida de su amigo más allá de su heroica profesión, la cual seguía siendo una fantasía infantil para él.

"– _¡Por todos los… Splendid! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!_

– _Ah, ¿esto? No es nada, sólo tuve una pequeña pelea con mi hermano, y… perdí, pero estoy bien._

– _Tu… ¿hermano? ¿Qué clase de persona sería capaz de hacerle eso a su propia familia?"_

Splendid rio y ahí acabó la conversación. La información que sacaba de él siempre era demasiado escasa para darle su debida importancia, aunque el chico no parecía ser consciente de ello Sin embargo, en situaciones como la que estaba viviendo justo ahora resultaba realmente frustrante no saber nada.

Porque aun si a Flippy le apetecía hacerle una llamada o visitarle de sorpresa como él lo hacía, su amigo nunca le había dado su número telefónico _–_ o mostrado indicios de tener uno, siquiera _–_ y la dirección de su casa seguía siendo una especie de acertijo del cual nunca le daba pistas, así que su contacto con el más alto se limitaba únicamente a las frecuentes visitas que este le hacía.

Pero eso no era todo, pues tampoco le había visto llegar o irse alguna vez. Sabía que estaba en su puerta cuando escuchaba el timbre sonar, y prácticamente desaparecía al poner un pie fuera de su casa. Nunca hablaba de otras personas, pero solía contarle anécdotas sobre su trabajo salvando al mundo que bien parecían sacadas de una historieta estadounidense.

Tanto misterio a su alrededor era lo único que le hacía considerar que tal vez eso del "héroe" no era tan falso como creía…

–Maldición, la próxima vez voy a obligarlo a llevarme a su casa –sentenció por lo bajo al sexto día sin noticias al pasar frente a su puerta.

La semana pasó en relativa tranquilidad para el exsoldado, apenas salía de casa y se entretenía dentro dando vueltas por la estancia o haciendo salidas rápidas a la librería local en espera de encontrar algo interesante qué leer. Pero siempre atento al repiqueo de la campanilla que anunciaba la presencia de alguien en la entrada.

El asunto con ese timbre era interesante. Su hogar tenía uno –que producía un muy agradable tintineo, hay que aclarar–, no recordaba desde cuándo y tampoco sabía exactamente dónde estaba la caja de sonido, pero el punto es que nadie nunca llamaba a la puerta usándolo.  
Nadie excepto Splendid.  
Al hacerlo, el sonido parecía lejano, primero chocando contra la puerta de su casa y luego colándose al interior a través de la ventanilla cuadrada de la misma hasta que la campanilla inundaba toda la estancia y luego… luego Splendid sólo abría la puerta como si entrara a su propia casa. Era esta peculiar forma de anunciar su entrada lo que le permitía a Flippy saber cuándo era una persona distinta quién le visitaba, pues su amigo tampoco trató nunca de sorprenderlo tocando sencillamente la puerta.

Así pues, el primer ruido ajeno al habitante de esa casa sucedió al décimo día, cuando sorpresivamente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Flippy alzó la vista del libro que tenía en manos en ese momento, por un segundo le resultó extraño escuchar el sonido del metal al ser golpeado, y aún más inusual oír que la abrían. No recordaba haberle dado una llave a nadie…

–Uhm… ¿Flippy?

Pero todo rastro desconfianza y recelo desaparecieron de inmediato al reconocer esa suave y tímida vocecilla. No tardó en dibujarse una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y levantarse de su asiento para asistir al encuentro de su nuevo visitante.

–¡Flaky! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! –No contuvo su gusto al verla y atraparla en un cálido abrazo, la chica respingó, pero no tardó en corresponder el gesto quizá con un poco menos de efusividad–. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que viniste, estoy muy feliz.

–S…sí, a mí también me alegra verte y saber que estás bien –se separaron al fin y la chica de cabellos rojos bajó la vista con algo de pena, empezando a jugar con las puntas de sus dedos–. Lamento no haber venido antes, decían que no era el mejor momento.

–Oh no, no te preocupes por eso, entiendo que la escuela pueda ser muy exigente a veces –Flippy dejó escapar una suave risa entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella correspondió la sonrisa de su amigo con una propia, en la que sin embargo asomaba algo de remordimiento. Era cierto que había un buen trecho desde la última vez que se vieron, Flippy estaba radiante y se mostraba muy servicial con su pequeña acompañante, quien sin embargo en todo momento mostró un discreto dejo de incomodidad.

Flaky era la hija única de uno de los compañeros de escuadrón de Flippy en la milicia. El padre de la pequeña era, en ese entonces, el sargento al mando del pelotón en el que ingresó el peliverde apenas cumplió sus 18 años. El hombre –un adulto maduro y amigable– tomó aprecio rápidamente por el más joven de sus soldados cuando éste demostró una disciplina y habilidad mejor que cualquiera de sus camaradas más experimentados, y se hizo la costumbre de llevarlo con recurrencia a cenar en casa con su familia. Fue allí donde conoció a la pequeña pelirroja que, con sus 8 años recién cumplidos, aún se ocultaba detrás de su madre con timidez al conocer gente nueva.

Pronto la amistad entre ambas partes creció y Flippy fue invitado a quedarse en aquella cálida casa mientras realizaba el servicio militar –el chico había escapado de su hogar hace unos años y se hospedaba en los dormitorios del cuartel–, donde para Flaky, más que su amigo, fue un excelente hermano mayor que se quedaba al lado de su cama hasta que ella se durmiera cuando tenía miedo, o le motivaba a dejar atrás ese temor por lo desconocido y hablar con niños de su edad, o incluso le enseñaba a conducir el vehículo familiar cuando sus padres estaban fuera… En fin, la niña guardaba un aprecio especial por aquel joven soldado a quien toda la familia lo consideró como parte de ella los 4 años que vivieron juntos antes del estallido de la guerra.

Una vez acomodados en los sillones charlaron de muchas cosas, algunas triviales, otras más importantes, la pelirroja contaba al exmilitar anécdotas de sus salidas con amigos y cómo poco a poco se abría más a conversar y conocer otras personas. Flippy escuchaba atentamente todas sus palabras y se alegraba de escucharle hablar tan animada, pero cuando él abría la boca para hablar de sus propias historias de inmediato se quedaba en blanco, como si en realidad no hubiese nada qué contarle y terminaba por repetir algunos viejos recuerdos de sus felices días como familia.

–Realmente me alegra que estés aquí –comentó por fin una vez llegaron a una pequeña pausa en su plática–, me he sentido un poco solo últimamente

–Imagino que debe ser difícil estar siempre encerrado, al parecer tampoco pareces muy dispuesto a querer salir últimamente.

–¿Eh? No, no, no –el mayor se apresuró a negar con ambas manos–. No me refería a eso, es sólo que… en verdad he estado muy solo, _Splendid_ no ha venido tampoco desde hace algún tiempo, supongo que es mi culpa por haberme acostumbrado a verlo tan seguido

–¡Oh, sí! Supe que hubo un problema con su última fecha de salida, pero yo lo vi hoy en una tienda mientras caminaba hacia acá, tal vez llegue hoy aquí –llevó una mano detrás de su nuca y sonrió con algo de pena–. Aunque lamento no haberlo traído conmigo, sé que te gusta mucho.

–¡¿D-de qué estás hablando?! –Como si lo hubiese invadido una fiebre repentina, el rostro de Flippy enrojeció hasta el punto de casi parecer brillar, y sacudió con fuerza la cabeza queriendo negar esa idea–. ¡Él sólo me agrada como un amigo! ¡Un amigo! –Reafirmó y la chica soltó una breve risita.

–No tienes de qué avergonzarte, a mí también me gusta, es realmente popular entre los chicos, incluso también entre algunas chicas.

–Haha… ¿no debería ser al revés? –Preguntó sin dejar de sentirse algo incómodo por los comentarios de la pequeña–. De cierta forma me alegra que no sea un inadaptado como había creído…. Espera, Flaky, ¿tú lo conoces?

–¡Sí! No sé mucho de él, pero sus historias son muy divertidas. Lástima que no sean verdad.

–Sí, tienes razón… –Flippy bajó la mirada hasta fijarlas en sus manos que se encontraban juntas sobre su regazo, con un creciente sentimiento de decepción y celos, sobre todo celos–. Sé que sonará tonto, pero de alguna forma llegué a creer que yo era el único que lo conocía. Aunque, siendo como es, no me sorprende que tenga amigos por todos lados…

Le enojaba.

–Flippy, yo-…

–¡Pero bueno, eso ya no importa! –Que alguien supiera tanto o más de _su_ amigo le enojaba y lo demostró al interrumpirla con una emoción nerviosa audible en su voz–. Oh es cierto, antes de irse la última vez me prestó un libro… –se detuvo un segundo, su sonrisa, que al principio se mostraba animada, disminuyó–. Bueno, justo ahora no recuerdo su nombre y aunque lo estaba leyendo hasta hace poco no lo veo por ningún lado –el exmilitar soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras buscaba con un poco de impaciencia a su alrededor, luego rápido su vista en ella–. ¿A ti te ha prestado alguna vez un libro?

–N-no, pero-…

–¡Qué pena! –le interrumpió nuevamente–. Aunque a veces puede tener un gusto algo curioso. Haha, ¿puedes creerlo? Curioso a pesar de ser un ávido lector de _Best Sellers_ , ¿te dije que lloró con la saga de Twilight? –ladeó la cabeza al preguntar, sus palabras salían rápidamente de su boca y sus uñas comenzaban a estrujar el borde del descansadero del sillón inconscientemente–. ¡También hicimos unos deliciosos panecillos juntos, te hubiese ofrecido uno, pero supongo que él se los ha llevado todos porque-…!

–¡FLIPPY! –la pequeña alzó la voz tanto como fue capaz, su cabeza estaba ligeramente encogida en sus hombros temblorosos y se notaba algo alterada. El aludido le vio con un poco de desconcierto y ambos guardaron silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar–. L-lo siento, es sólo… ya es un poco tarde, debería volver a casa pronto.

El exsoldado ni se inmutó, sino que conservó una mirada vacía fija en su visitante. Luego, simplemente se levantó de su sitio para dar un vistazo al exterior del lugar desde la pequeña ventana cuadrada en la puerta. Fuera no pudo ver ni el sol ocultándose ni la luna o las estrellas brillar, sólo un purísimo color blanco que se extendía en todo su rango periférico tal como si hubiesen puesto una pantalla frente al cristal. Pero ni siquiera eso logró sacarlo de su trance.

–Sí, tienes razón –contestó por fin girándose hacia ella con una sonrisa simpática y mirada inexpresiva–. Lamento si te hice quedar demasiado, Flaky. La tarde pasó volando mientras hablamos, no me di cuenta de la hora.

La pequeña pelirroja se alzó sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar con cautela hacia la salida, sin quitar la vista de su anfitrión.

–Yo… vendré otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Claro! Sabes que eres bienvenida cuando sea, me encantó tenerte aquí hoy.

–Sí, a mí también –sonrió con timidez–. Te traeré galletas la próxima vez –ofreció entretanto giraba el pomo de la puerta y ponía un pie fuera.

–Por cierto, Flaky –Flippy le llamó una última vez desde el centro de la estancia, su rostro conservaba esa inquietante y amable sonrisa y la despedía sacudiendo con lentitud su mano derecha–. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

Sin embargo no fue lo mismo para la niña, pues aquella sonrisa que se había forzado en mantener los últimos minutos desapareció al instante, y en cambio una mueca de terror se apoderó de su rostro. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y por un momento se quedó boqueando con la manija firmemente ceñida en su mano.

–Lo… lo haré –pronunció con un hilo de voz cuando sus piernas respondieron y pudo salir de ahí literalmente corriendo, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Flippy quedó con su mano alzada y la vista puesta en la puerta aun después de verla cerrada, desconcertado. La última expresión de Flaky antes de irse lo dejó consternado y pensativo, pero no sólo eso, todo en ese momento le era extraño: los muebles, la pintura blanca de las paredes, Flaky, él mismo… Lo único que reconocía era la puerta con su ventanilla cuadrada que proveía de luz a la pequeña estancia, ¿siempre había sido así de estrecha? Más que el vestíbulo o la entrada, parecía la casa en sí.

Empezaba a marearse y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas junto con su cabeza, las paredes quedaban demasiado lejos de su alcance para poder apoyarse en ellas, sentía que aquel lugar era tan sólo eso: cuatro paredes que lo encerraban en un perfecto cubo completamente blanco. Parecía un extracto de su casa, sin habitaciones, sin cocina, baño o escaleras. Como si fuese algún recuerdo o una ilusión, estaba seguro que al girar sobre sus talones se encontraría compartiendo ese mismo espacio con su cama, su cama y el pequeño mueble sobre el que reposaban un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua…

 _Ding dong._

El timbre sonó fuerte y pausado, resonó, el eco se mantuvo brevemente en aquel lugar y luego se alejó hasta apagarse por completo. Flippy cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza suavemente, y cuando los abrió nuevamente esbozó una sonrisa.

Volvía a estar parado en el pasillo frente a la entrada. A los costados podía ver los umbrales del resto de las habitaciones de su casa, en las paredes se encontraban algunos cuadros con fotografías y estantes llenos de adornos, libros o premios.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y sólo quedaba que la última pieza de aquel cuadro irreal entrara de lleno por la puerta de metal grisáceo.


	5. Chapter 5

–¡Sple-…!

–¡FLIPPY! –Como era usual, el chico de cabellos azules se abalanzó sobre su amigo apenas abrió la puerta, provocando la caída de ambos jóvenes sobre la alfombra del recibidor. Aunque más que un abrazo, esta vez las intenciones del héroe eran otras y pronto acercó su rostro al contrario con los ojos cerrados y los labios juntos.

–¡Wow! E-espera un momento, Did –Flippy logró detener los intentos de su visitante al poner su mano sobre el rostro ajeno para separarlo un poco, sus mejillas se coloraron ligeramente–. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre estas cosas?

–¡Que saludar a otro chico con un beso no es nada heterosexual!

–…Y lo dices con tanta soltura… –murmuró–. De acuerdo ¿podrías levantarte ahora? La posición empieza a incomodarme.

–Eeeeh~ no quiero, me gusta cuando estamos así de cerca, puedo tocarte con mayor facilidad.

–Splendid…. –el peliverde le reprendió con la mirada y el héroe respondió con un bufido encaprichado.

–Está bien, está bien –resignado, no le quedó más opción que obedecerle y alzarse al impulsarse con el suelo usando ambas manos. Posteriormente tendió una de ellas al contrario, quien aceptó de inmediato e hizo lo propio–. Han pasado algunos días desde mi última vez aquí, ¿me extrañaste? Yo sé que sí.

–Ja, ¿no estás siendo un poco vanidoso? –Increpó– ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? Desapareciste por completo, ¿tuviste otra pelea con tu hermano? –Aunque estaba realmente curioso se aseguró de no demostrarlo, como si su larga ausencia no le hubiese afectado, o mejor dicho, intentando ocultar que lo hizo.

El recién llegado sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta –una muy poco satisfactoria para Flippy– y se apresuró a adentrarse a la morada dando saltitos como si de algún niño se tratara. El exmilitar le siguió por detrás luego de soltar un suspiro, dejaría pasar una vez más el quedarse sin contestación, pues sabía que su amigo no lo hacía de mala fe, nunca lo hacía.

–Oh, por cierto –comenzó a decir mientras caminaban–, cuando venías hacia acá, ¿no te encontraste con Flaky en el camino?

–¿Flaky? ¿Quién es ella?

Flippy esbozó una sonrisa inconsciente, complacido.

–¿Eh? ¿No la conoces? Es una niña de estatura pequeña y cabello rojo casi tan largo como ella misma. Antes estuvo aquí y dijo conocerte.

–Uhm… "Flaky", "Flaky" –adoptó una pose pensativa por un par de segundos antes de rendirse y volver a encoger los hombros–. No, definitivamente no me suena. Tal vez me confundió con alguien más.

–Sí, tal vez… –en verdad lo esperaba–. Bueno, de cualquier manera podrían toparse aquí algún día, quizá la reconozcas.

–Nah, eso no pasará.

Flippy alzó una ceja, intrigado por tal declaración. Había algo extraño en esas palabras, algo que más que satisfacción, le causó una sensación incómoda en el estómago.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? Pasas por aquí tan frecuentemente que yo podría citar a Flaky cuando quisiera y sería casi seguro que se encontrarían, por lo menos una vez.

–¡Pero…! –El más alto se apresuró en avanzar hacia el contrario y atrapar sus manos entre las propias–. ¡Flippy, yo vengo a verte a ti! Sería terrible para mí si te sintieras celoso al verme hablar con alguien más.

–… Eso no pasará, te lo aseguro.

Pronto dejó sus preocupaciones de lado y rompió las fantasías de su soñador acompañante, quien le había visto con ojos brillantes de ilusión. Era peligroso permitir a Splendid dejarse llevar por la emoción, pues el más alto difícilmente se daba cuenta de sus propias acciones hasta que alguien le ponía un alto. Flippy por su parte, era completamente consciente de los sentimientos del contrario, pues más de una vez se había visto en alguna situación embarazosa por su causa, aunque en realidad el héroe no parecía interesado en ocultar sus intenciones. Ese chico sencillamente no conocía el tacto.

Al principio buscaba palabras suaves o frases indirectas para darle a entender que no le correspondía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo infructuoso que podía resultar el intentar ser discreto con Splendid, pues era tan inútil como tratar de hablar con alguien medianamente sordo, quien además tiene el descaro de recomponer las cosas que escucha a su conveniencia.

Cuando Flippy notó que lo anterior podía dejar de ser una alusión para convertirse en la realidad, se vio en la necesidad de ser un poco más directo e incluso áspero. Pero aun cuando rechazaba sus propuestas, o le rehuía cuando el otro lograba hacerse de su contacto físico; nunca vio a su amigo enojado o triste por su causa, podría sonar egoísta, pero había aprendido que él no le abandonaría o se ofendería por algo como eso.  
No, Splendid era completamente _incondicional_.

Tardó un par de meses antes de poder definir al otro con esta palabra, pero cuando lo hizo, la noción de tal hecho dio seguridad y asustó al exmilitar al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué había dicho o hecho? Estaba seguro de que habían bastantes personas capaces de corresponder adecuadamente a sus sentimientos, es decir; es un héroe, muchas –o muchos– estarían encantadas con eso aún si la persona en cuestión no había probado serlo. Flaky ya había logrado convencerlo de ello.

Y luego estaba Flippy…

Flippy estaba seguro que aquella relación como una amistad funcionaba y era cómoda de esa forma, pues a pesar de todo, Splendid no exigía más de su parte. Sin embargo, hubo ocasiones en que se sintió verdaderamente injusto con ese chico; en realidad nunca le había dicho _no,_ más tampoco aceptaría que se desprendiera de él. Lo ataba con nada y no obstante sabía que la fidelidad por su parte sería completa, era como si ese supuesto héroe existiera sólo para ser su amigo, su compañía.  
Pero… ¿y qué ocurría si un día Splendid se cansaba? ¿Se iría sin decir _adiós_ siquiera? Él había aparecido repentinamente un día y un día podría repentinamente desaparecer de nuevo…

–Fuf… –suspiró por lo bajo.

No repararía en eso ahora, en realidad no había motivos para hacerlo y tampoco quería recordar la conversación que tuvo antes con Flaky. Le gustaba pensar que el héroe no tenía algo más importante por hacer que ir a verlo, que si lo tenía, con gusto lo dejaba de lado para cumplir con sus acostumbradas visitas, y que debía haber una razón de increíble peso para hacerle ausentar como lo había hecho un par de veces en el pasado. Pero al terminar, el primer lugar al que iría sería ahí, con él.

Porque claro, ¿en qué otra cosa podría pensar Splendid, si no era en Flippy?

 **…**

El destello de un porta-retratos vacío desvió su atención hacia uno de los estantes sobre la pared, el cual tenía también unos cuantos libros en él.

–Ah, es cierto… no quiero decir que sea definitivo pero… tal vez perdí el libro que me prestaste hace un tiempo. ¡Aunque voy a buscarlo mejor! ¡Debe estar en algún-…!

–¿Libro? ¿Te refieres a este? –Le interrumpió y alzó con su mano derecha un tomo de tapas verdes a la altura de su rostro, la expresión de Flippy al verlo fue de completo alivio.

–¡Sí! ¡Justo ese! Oh vaya, en verdad me había preocupado al pensar que había perdido algo tuyo. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

–Sobre la mesa de centro, simplemente estaba ahí –encogió los hombros.

–¿En verdad? Cuando quise mostrárselo a Flaky no lo encontré por ningún lado, juraría que revisé bien a mí alrededor como para no haberlo notado si estaba en un sitio tan obvio.

Flippy dejó salir una risilla algo avergonzada mientras tomaba el libro en posesión de su amigo. Pero su sorpresa no fue poca cuando, al abrirlo en el sitio donde se hallaba un separador, se encontró con páginas completamente lisas y en blanco.

–¿Qué demonios…?

–¿Verdad que es genial? ¡Sin duda mi favorito! –Splendid se acercó por detrás de él luego de dar un ligero salto.

El exmilitar poco caso hizo de su comentario y se limitó a pasar las páginas completamente anonadado al no ver nada escrito en ellas. Porque aun cuando iba al inicio o al final, o intentaba regresar a aquella cuartilla en la que alguna vez dejó una pequeña marca entre párrafos para no perderse, el resultado era el mismo: todas páginas en blanco.

–Did…. ¿es una broma? Aquí no dice nada, no hay nada. Son sólo un montón de hojas vacías.

–¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –Pronto Splendid se asomó por encima de su hombro para arrebatar el volumen abierto de su antiguo poseedor y tomarlo con ambas manos extendidas como si de una biblia se tratase. El más bajo se dio la vuelta siguiendo los movimientos de su invitado–. ¿Es que acaso no puedes ver esta perfecta obra literaria? No hay de otra, leeré un poco para ti.

–¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Ese libro está-…

–Aquí –le interrumpió–, justo aquí. Es una de mis partes preferidas.

Flippy resopló bajo, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba los preparativos de su invitado antes de leer pues le desinteresaba por completo lo que su amigo estuviese a punto de relatar. Se sentía irritado, si se trataba de una broma o insinuación lo golpearía con el libro en la cabeza. Splendid sólo carraspeó previo a comenzar.

–" _El monstruo volvió la vista hacia el abismo negro del que había surgido, luego al camino carmesí que se pintaba bajo sus pies. No se arrepentía de nada, los monstruos monstruos eran, la realidad no era como los cuentos infantiles, nadie intentaría salvarlo y él no estaba interesado en ser salvado tampoco…"_

Flippy ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, extrañado por tal comienzo para un cuento.

–"… _Aquellos que antes habían estado a su lado, ahora se encontraban reposando entre una indigna pila de huesos sin dueño, sólo esperando el momento de pudrirse entre los gusanos carroñeros que devoraban el resto de su carne. Incluso esa mano amiga, que alguna vez se extendió en son de amistad y misericordia, ahora no era más que un miembro cercenado de venas reventadas cuyo propietario no dejaba de exclamar en el suelo con una voz débil: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?..."_

Se sobresaltó con las últimas palabras. Había algo inquietante en él, en la manera en que Splendid lo contaba con una inusual seriedad en el tono de su voz, como si en lugar de salir de su boca, las palabras se fueran incrustando una a una en un recóndito espacio de su mente.

–Splendid… no creo que esa sea una historia agradable –cerró sus brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo, protegiéndose. La familiaridad de aquellas líneas resultaba perturbadora, le hacían sentir nervioso y retroceder inconscientemente.  
Más el héroe continuó

–"… _pero al monstruo eso ya no le importaba. Ya no reconocía el rostro, la voz del que alguna vez fue su amigo, aquel que le brindó refugio y calidez, y que ahora imploraba piedad para su él y su familia. Piedad que no fue dada."_

No quería escucharlo más, llevó ambas manos hacia sus oídos para cubrirlos e intentó desviar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, pero fue inútil. Aun si era apenas audible, él mismo elaboraba los escenarios y situaciones dentro de sí antes de escucharlos de voz de Splendid siquiera.

–" _Trozar y desgarrar, acuchillar y desmembrar. Era tan sencillo como sólo tomar la carne entre sus manos y hacerlo. Los gritos de agonía componían una magnánima sinfonía para sus oídos, se regocijaba al ver la desesperación de sus víctimas reflejada en sus ojos, era como si su relación cercana con ellas lo hiciera más entretenido. El monstruo estaba en su ambiente y en esa pequeña casa todo resultaba aún más sencillo.  
No había dónde esconderse, su retorcida sonrisa era lo último que vio el padre; que vio la madre luego de esconder a su pequeña hija bajo la cama y ser arrastrada lejos de ella para no volver a verla nunca más…"_

 _ **¡DETENTE!**_

–¡ACK! –Un chillido zumbó dentro de su cabeza haciéndole sentir cómo palpitaba de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a encogerse sobre sí mismo. ¿Qué era todo eso? Sentía vértigo y entre cada dolorosa punzada en su cabeza, la imagen de una casa conocida cuyas paredes estaban manchadas en sangre se hacía más visible, y empezó a caminar, trazando con sus dedos teñidos en rojo hoscas líneas por los muros, manchando todo lo que se cruzara con ellos. Era él, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, su cuerpo era controlado por alguien más, esos no eran sus recuerdos, no era él quien se movía, y definitivamente no era Flippy quien había comenzado a recitar:

"– _Vamos~, vamos~, sal de ahí que vamos a jugar.  
¿Qué quieres jugar? ¿Qué quieres jugar?  
A la casita tal vez, o qué tal dibujar.  
Oh, ¿ya has escogido? Al escondite será.  
Ocúltate bien, que te he de encontrar._

¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde estará?  
Mi pequeña de cabellos rojos,  
¿en su cuarto se hallará?  
Abre bien los ojos pues cuando te encuentre,  
todo acabará."

–Ba…basta, Splendid…

Fue suficiente, Flippy se vio por fin inmerso en la imagen de su cuerpo moviéndose sin ser él quien lo controlara. Entraba en una habitación infantil mientras arrastraba un pesado cuerpo adulto por el cuello de la camisa, siempre con la vista puesta en la pequeña cama perfectamente tendida.

Sabía qué es lo que pasaría a continuación, sabía quién estaba ahí debajo temblando de miedo. Pero por más que lo intentara no podía recuperar el mando o intentar gritar para salir de aquella vívida pesadilla. No obstante, aun cuando estaba fuera de sí mismo, seguía escuchando la voz de Splendid; fuerte y clara.

–"… _la pequeña pudo ver el par de botas ensangrentadas detenerse frente a sus ojos, intentó ocultar sus sollozos cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, pero sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil. Vio las piernas flexionarse, luego una mano empuñando una navaja apoyarse contra el piso…_

– _¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde estará?  
Mi pequeña de cabellos rojos,  
¿Bajo la cama será…? _

… _y por último, dos brillantes ojos amarillos, acompañados de una sonrisa perturbadora cuyo dueño se deleitaba con su temor._

– _Sí, aquí está._

 _Tal como él lo había dicho, su fin había llegado junto con su encuentro y sólo le quedaba cerrar los ojos y esperar, esperar mientras pensaba cómo es que todo había acabado de esa manera tan atroz. Pero los segundos pasaban lentos y la tensión y el miedo le carcomían por dentro, más nada pasaba._

 _Ni un movimiento, ni un sonido._

 _Pero la sensación de peligro se conservaba en el ambiente, ella sentía que el abrir los ojos sería su sentencia de muerte, más al mismo tiempo estaba completamente desprotegida, a merced de cualquier acción ajena sin que pudiese ver lo que ocurría siquiera.  
Quería pensar que aquello era falso, que al desprender los párpados se encontraría sobre su cama –y no debajo de ella– cubierta con su suave cobija, pensando que todo había sido sólo un sueño. Que al buscar en su habitación encontraría a alguien junto a ella, haciéndole compañía porque sabía que tenía miedo…_

 _Y al hacerlo fue justamente esto lo que se encontró, pero a diferencia de sus recuerdos, ese par de ojos no la observaban con la ternura y preocupación propia de un hermano, sino con la feroz impaciencia de quien espera ansioso para que su tétrico plan se lleve a cabo. Al ver por fin su espera terminada, sencillamente arrastró de detrás de él el pesado cuerpo de un hombre adulto, cuyo rostro desfigurado a base de cuchilladas quedó a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de la propia chica._

 _No había mucho misterio en ello ni tampoco razón para pensarlo demasiado, en aquellos ojos abiertos inyectados en sangre se reflejaba la crueldad con la que había muerto, el desconcierto, la ira… la última gota de vida de quien había sido su más grande orgullo y ejemplo a seguir: su padre._

 _El asesino sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo el rostro de la pequeña niña se deshacía en lágrimas y todo su cuerpo temblaba al intentar contener aún sus gemidos. Se deleitaba al imaginar el doloroso nudo que se había formado en su garganta y apostaba por la ira o la desolación que estaría sintiendo ahora mismo. Podía ver cómo sus ojos imploraban por una sola cosa, un deseo completamente trasparente para aquella bestia que había esperado ansiosamente por este momento:_

" _Hazlo."_

" _Acaba ya con esto, por favor…"_

" _Mátame."_

 _Leía esta palabra en toda su cara, todo su cuerpo. Mas el monstruo se limitó a acercar una de sus manos al rostro de la pequeña y manchar sus ya rojas mejillas con un carmín mucho más profundo, en lo que pudo haber pasado como una caricia._

 _Pero sólo eso._

 _Retiró su palma, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida con la misma lentitud con que había entrado._

 _¿Había acaso una mejor tortura que negar la muerte a alguien quien ya ha sido despojado de to-…?"_

–¡CÁLLATE!

El sonido del libro cayendo violentamente hacia el suelo apenas fue perceptible. Flippy tomó por los hombros a Splendid e hizo azotar su espalda contra la pared más cercana, pero nuevamente, ningún ruido significativo. Aturdido, bajó la vista.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si ese chico siempre había estado ahí para ofrecer su amistad, ahora sentía que lo torturaba tal como lo haría un verdugo?

–Te ves alterado. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–¿Qué….? ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Splendid? ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE LIB-..?!

–Ah, ¿no lo reconociste? –Le interrumpió con voz tranquila y ladeando un poco la cabeza. Su rostro dejaba entrever su eterna e inocente sonrisa–. Es sobre ti, tu historia. ¿Qué otro libro podría ser sino el que lleva tu nombre, Flippy?

* * *

 _Y aquí el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Si hay alguien leyéndolo le agradezco que haya llegado hasta aquí, estamos muy cerca del final ^^  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que tengan buena noche~._


	6. Chapter 6

–¡AHHHHHHHHH!

El cristal de la puerta se estremeció ligeramente, doblegándose ante sonido. Flippy gritó hacia el techo con las uñas incrustadas en sus sienes y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y el descontrol le hizo empezar a moverse de forma errática y violenta, chocando con los muebles y paredes de su habitación.

Un zumbido extraño, un recuerdo que no quería rememorar lo hostigaban, daban punzadas a su cráneo como si estuviesen intentando clavar agujas con un martillo en él. El dolor era insoportable y terminó cayendo rendido de rodillas en el suelo.

–¿Flippy? –Splendid observó el descontrol de su amigo con sumo desconcierto y algo de preocupación. No fue capaz de abordarlo hasta que este se halló en el piso, luchando con lo que fuera que le atormentaba. Pero cuando intentó acercar su mano temblorosa en señal de ayuda, esta fue rechazada con un rápido golpe antes de siquiera poder alcanzarlo.

–¡NO ME TOQUES! –Exclamó, y por un segundo el héroe fue capaz de ver un brillo ámbar apoderarse de los ojos verdes del exmilitar, antes de volver a agachar la cabeza y regresara las manos a su sitio–. ¡Tienes que irte! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

–Pero yo…

–¡AHORA!

El chico de antifaz rojo retrocedió un paso, conmocionado. Ese último grito había sido extraño, aterrador; como si fuera la combinación de dos voces en una formando un sonido parecido a un alarido gutural. Splendid observó a Flippy sufrir frente a él, pero a diferencia de hace un momento, su rostro ya no demostraba miedo o confusión, sino que se mantenía inmutable e incluso tranquilo mientras el otro se jugaba lo poco que le quedaba de cordura frente a él. Pronto sus puños se ciñeron con fuerza y sus pies se afianzaron contra el piso, dio un rápido vistazo hacia la ventanilla de puerta sólo para darse cuenta de que las sombras detrás de ella se hacían cada vez más pronunciadas, e inhaló profundamente. Su semblante se tornó en un gesto amable, una apacible sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios y en sus ojos se reflejaban ánimos de ayudarlo. Poco a poco empezó a acercarse al contrario en silencio, temiendo sobresaltarlo con su presencia hasta que logró arrodillarse frente a él y acogerlo en un estrecho abrazo.

Flippy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y todo el barullo en su mente se calló por un momento. En medio de su descontrol había sido incapaz de notar la cercanía del otro hasta sentir su propia cabeza descansando en el pecho ajeno y las suaves caricias a su espalda. Pero lejos de tranquilizarse, su cuerpo se tensó.

Algo no estaba bien.

–Shhhh. Tranquilo, todo estará bien –la voz de Splendid empezó a sonar serena cerca de su oído–. Recuerda, si haces mucho ruido entonces podría ponerse peor–un gélido toque de su mano hizo estremecer su columna junto con las palabras del héroe, tuvo el impulso de alejarse, pero sólo consiguió que el otro lo afianzara más contra sí mismo–. Pero yo estoy aquí, sólo intenta relajarte y confía en mí, mientras lo hagas todo volverá a la normalidad pronto. Estaré siempre a tu lado…

Esas amables manos acariciaron su cabeza con la devoción y cuidado que se pondrían al tratar con un recién nacido. Empezó a bajar la guardia, una sensación relajante casi adormecedora se extendía por todo su cuerpo desde los lugares donde Splendid lo estaba tocando, mientras su suave voz terminaba de envolverlo por completo… pero pronto la calma acabó y una sensación de pánico comenzó a extenderse haciendo a su piel erizarse como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alertó y las sombras cautas que empezaban a recorrer la habitación no ayudaban a tranquilizarlo, estaba rodeado. No se movió. Intentó aparentar calma mientras por dentro el terror lo consumía rápidamente, terror por ser cautivo de algo que ni siquiera parecía estar vivo.

Por un instante todos los sonidos de la sala se apagaron y el exmilitar fue capaz de escuchar los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón causados por el miedo y la incertidumbre. Pero lo que más temía estaba ahí –o mejor dicho no lo estaba–, pues a pesar de estar tan cerca, no podía escuchar palpitación alguna que proviniese de aquel supuesto pecho cálido…

Sintió su sangre helarse y pronto su cabeza se empezó a llenar de susurros, opiniones contrarias, peleas.

"– _¡Huye! ¡Estás en peligro!"_

Era como si él mismo se disputara el control de su propio cuerpo, dos partes de su psique más profunda luchaban con argumentos confusos, recuerdos dolorosos, experiencias traumáticas.

Por un lado quería apartar a aquel que sentía como una amenaza…

"– _Eres un cobarde. Déjamelo a mí"._

… por el otro convertirse en la amenaza misma.

–… ¿lo recuerdas? No importa qué, tú no puedes dañarme.

–Oh~ ¿es eso un reto?

El héroe dio un salto hacia atrás apenas sintió el roce de las afiladas uñas del contrario rasgar sus ropas. Quedó un momento atónito, cubrió su estómago con el brazo y observó expectante los movimientos del otro.

–Tsk… demasiado cortas… –El de cabello verde se quejó en un murmuro mientras observaba con descontento las uñas de su mano derecha. Luego, dirigió una feroz mirada a su acompañante…

Amarillos.  
Tan brillantes, tan salvajes.  
Los ojos de su _amigo_ centellaban con un intenso y agresivo fulgor, resultaban tan atemorizantes como hipnóticos y una sensación de desconcierto se apoderó de la mente de Splendid. Era como si aquel frente a él fuera una persona completamente distinta.

–¿Sorprendido? –Su tono estaba plagado de cinismo…– Hah, tu expresión es tan estúpida… tienes la boca tan abierta que podría mandar a volar tu mandíbula con una simple patada –…su sonrisa de demencia pura–. ¿Lo intentamos?

Splendid tragó saliva como una excusa para poder juntar un poco sus labios ante la amenaza del otro e irguió ligeramente la espalda.

–Tú… tú eres-…

–¿ _"El malo"_?¿ _"La razón de que estemos en esta mierda de sitio"_? ¿ _"El monstruo"_? Sí, cualquiera de las tres encaja perfecto conmigo –dejó entrever una hilera de filosos dientes al sonreír–. Diría que es un gusto conocer finalmente al idiota con quien mi inútil contraparte le gusta engañarse todo el tiempo, pero ni es un gusto ni durará demasiado. Digamos mejor que hoy no es tu día de suerte.

Tal como la primera ocasión, sólo hizo falta un segundo para que Splendid pudiese evitar el potente golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro al saltar hacia un costado. El puño del agresor fue a dar contra una pared causando una abolladura, pero sólo chasqueó los dientes y sacudió la mano.

–Eres escurridizo, eh. Justo como una vil rata, o quizá más bien-…

–¿Y Flippy?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–¿Qué hay con él?

–¿Dónde está? –Cuestionó con firmeza.

El de ojos amarillos no sólo dejó al aire la pregunta que le habían formulado, sino que soltó una breve y baja risa burlándose de la expresión seria de su acompañante. A pesar de todo, el chico lucía afligido, realmente preocupado por el bienestar de quien él consideraba más débil, pero al mismo tiempo lo miraba a los ojos con una extraña mezcla de compasión y empatía, como si aquello no fuera nuevo para él y sólo le quedara el miedo de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Lo detestaba, detestaba profundamente la forma en que lo miraba.

–No lo verás más.

Tan despreciable, lo único que quería era destrozar por completo esa ilusión infantil de que _todo estaría bien,_ quería hacerle ver el peligro en el que se encontraba, que le temiera y poder observar una expresión de pánico apoderarse de su rostro en cuanto ese intento de héroe se supiera acorralado.

Pero por sobre todo, deseaba fervientemente escuchar los alaridos llenos de dolor que soltaría en cuanto lograra atraparlo, ver las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y su sangre derramarse en el piso, oírlo pedir piedad como si pensara que él pudiera tenerla y luego cortar su lengua para deleitarse al verlo entrar en frustración y agonía al no poder siquiera gritar por ayuda.

La imagen era tan nítida en su cabeza que ya podía sentir la sangre de su visitante escurrir entre sus manos. Se perdía en sí mismo extasiado con sus alucinaciones y cortó el último hilo de cordura que lo ataba a la realidad cuando una risa demencial, primero baja y luego estruendosa, empezó a brotar de sus labios.

Risa que fue interrumpida por los labios de Splendid sobre los de suyos.

Abrió los ojos con desmesura, asombrado, pero cada segundo más irascible. El héroe sostenía sus brazos con fuerza a los costados de su cuerpo y le obligaba a mantenerse unido a él, su fuerza era increíble y la forma en que lo besaba le hacía perderse en el momento.

Pero no duró demasiado, los ojos del militar se llenaron de indignación y rabia por semejante osadía y una fuerte mordida se hizo venir casi de inmediato.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, bastardo marica! –Sus gritos iracundos llenaron de inmediato la estancia–. ¡Voy a destrozarte, me escuchas?! ¡TE HARÉ TRIZAS Y LUEGO PISOTEARÉ TUS RESTOS!

Fliqpy se sacudía violentamente intentando librarse de su captor. Aquel acto había destrozado su cordura, y su incapacidad para moverse sólo ayudaba a aumentar más la exaltación en su cuerpo. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus manos estaban abiertas y dispuestas a arañar cualquier cosa que entrara accidentalmente en contacto con ellas y sus pies no dejaban de tirar potentes patadas en cualquier dirección sin conseguir nunca dar a su objetivo.

Splendid ya no decía nada, se había sumergido en el silencio absoluto desde hacía un rato. Pero él sabía que estaba ahí.

Lo sentía, poco a poco empezaba a rodear su cuerpo, inmovilizando desde la punta de los dedos hasta la espalda, fundiéndose en sus ropajes. Lo envolvía y no le dejaba ir, tal como si se hubiese transformado en un manto que lo cobijaba, acompañado de una sensación de adormecimiento que empezó a menguar su resistencia. No podía ver ya su rostro, pero ahí estaban ese familiar par de mangas blancas alrededor de sus brazos, sujetándolo con fuerza.

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **O** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

La blanca alcoba estaba por fin en paz. Su habitante sollozaba por lo bajo, tendido en posición fetal con la luz de la única ventanilla cuadrada de la puerta dando directo a su cara, y fuera, por el largo y tétrico pasillo vacío, un breve murmullo procedente de ese cuarto fue suficiente para llamar la atención de un chico con bata blanca que caminaba dándole la espalda.

–¿Splendid?

–¿Sí, Flippy?

–No vayas a ningún lugar al que yo no pueda, quédate para siempre conmigo.

–Lo haré, lo prometo.

* * *

 _Hola~ gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto de la historia._

 _Ciertamente no tengo más que decir al respecto salvo que sí estoy un poquitín desilusionada del poco interés que despertó mi fic en esta ocasión, aunque es mi culpa, fui yo quien lo abandonó cuando todavía había gente pendiente de él hahaha... haha... ha~... -depresión(?)-. Bueno, a parte de haber recordado que el yaoi no es taaan popular en el fandom de HTF, espero que si alguien leyó este fic hasta aquí lo haya disfrutado o parecido interesante por lo menos. Puede que no lo parezca, pero puse mucho empeño, esfuerzo y tiempo en terminarlo, sobre todo porque su objetivo principal era ser un regalo para una de mis más queridas amigas y aunque el tema quizá esté bastante explotado debo decir que estoy bastante orgullosa de mi creación. Aunque eso tal vez sea porque es el primer fic largo que hago._

 _Nuevamente, agradezco si alguien se pasó por aquí aunque sea por curiosidad y me disculpo por el retraso en la actualización de este capítulo. Les envío un cordial saludo a todos ustedes ^^_


	7. Epílogo

–¿Así que este es tu primer día, eh? La dirección me notificó tu llegada, soy Pop, tu supervisor. Te daré un recorrido por el lugar, sígueme.

–M-muchas gracias por venir a recibirme, mi nombre es Sniffles y me encantaría decir que es estoy ansioso por trabajar aquí, pero…

–Hahaha un chico honesto, me agradas. No te preocupes, pronto verás que este lugar no es tan malo como parece, además la paga es buena.

 _Ding dong…_

–Oh, ya era hora.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–Es la campanilla de apertura de la biblioteca, señala cuando los pacientes pueden ir y coger un libro para entretenerse. Te sorprendería la cantidad de ellos que esperan ese sonido para salir de sus habitaciones a leer, incluso si sólo se trata de un cómic.

Los dos hombres vestidos con largas batas blancas empezaron a caminar por un gran pasillo igual de blanquecino lleno de puertas a ambos lados, todas se encontraban pintadas en un uniforme color grisáceo y en cada una de ellas había una pequeña ventanilla cuadrada para mirar al interior.

Mientras el de mayor experiencia andaba con completa tranquilidad y ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos, Sniffles caminaba con desconfianza a pocos pasos de su nuevo jefe. Cada murmuro bajo, risa, o sonido proveniente de aquellas habitaciones cerradas lo ponían alerta, y dio un salto cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe provenir de una de ellas. Pop dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo –palmeó la espalda de su nuevo compañero, acercándolo con cada golpecito hacia la puerta de la que había provenido el ruido–. Hey, Handy –llamó con dos golpes secos–, deja de azotar tu cabeza contra la pared, no eres un martillo.

No hubo respuesta del otro lado, pero los ruidos cesaron. El joven de gafas tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se calmó.

–¿Qué ocurrió con él? –Preguntó tímidamente una vez prosiguieron con su recorrido.

–Era un trabajólico, podía pasar días enteros metido en su carpintería y cuando salía era sólo para hacer trabajos en la ciudad. Apenas dormía y… bueno, no es necesario que te diga lo que ocurre cuando no se descansa adecuadamente.

–¿Recayó?

–Algo así. Él colapsó, pero lo hizo en el peor momento posible, mientras operaba una sierra eléctrica –Sniffles tragó saliva–. Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital y había perdido ambos brazos. No lo soportó, llegó aquí cuando lo descubrieron intentando usar sus dientes para cortar un cable de corriente.

El más joven se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás a la habitación perteneciente al dueño de esa historia. Pop frenó junto con él y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que siguieran adelante.

–Aquí tenemos toda clase de enfermos: un adicto a los dulces que le arrancó un pedazo del hombro a la botarga de una dulcería, un viejo lobo de mar que tragó demasiada agua salada, una limpiadora compulsiva que restregó su propia piel hasta dejarla en carne viva…. –dejó escapar un gran y hondo suspiro–. En fin, tenemos también a un idiota que, si bien no tiene _nada_ , su propia estupidez causa más daño a él mismo y a los demás que muchos de los internados en este sitio.

–Suena un poco tosco si lo dice de esa forma, siguen siendo personas… –el chico agachó la cabeza y dejó caer los hombros, sintiendo verdadera pena por todos ellos.

El supervisor se dio cuenta de ello y dio una nueva palmada más empática a su empleado, acompañada de una sonrisa amistosa.

–Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Todos aquí hacemos todo lo posible para hacerles las vida más sencilla a estas personas, además, este es uno de los mejores sitios en su tipo del país. Cada habitación está amueblada como un cuarto normal y cuentan además con una pequeña salita para recibir visitas –una risita se coló por sus labios–. Casi apostaría que ellos tienen mejores cosas ahí dentro que yo en mi casa. Pero nosotros tenemos cordura, debemos conservarla si esperamos regresar cada noche con nuestras familias, ¿no lo crees?

–Sí… Sí, supongo que tiene razón –Sniffles levantó un poco más animado la cara y acompañó la risa de su jefe con una propia mientras doblaban la esquina del largo pasillo que se cortaba al final en "T", tomando ellos el camino derecho.

Fue ahí que un una sensación de terror infundado invadió su cuerpo y le hizo paralizarse en su sitio, como si sintiera que detrás de él había algo, o alguien. Estaba seguro de poder escuchar un susurro muy tenue, pero apenas lograba distinguir lo que decía.

"… _date …mi..o"_

" _Qué…te con…igo"_

" _Splendid"_

La voz era insistente y perturbadora, era como si todos los sonidos del lugar hubiesen desaparecido para dar paso al eco de esas palabras entrecortadas. Poco a poco giró la cabeza, temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar al hacerlo, pero cuando hubo dado la vuelta completa no se encontró sino con una puerta al final del pasillo; grisácea, con una pequeña ventanilla cuadrada en la parte superior.

Una puerta exactamente igual al resto que había visto antes.

–Hey –intentó llamar la atención de su nuevo jefe con un tono bajo, nervioso–. ¿Quién ocupa la habitación del fondo? ¿Cuál es su historia?

–¿Mhm? –El supervisor apenas necesitó girar un poco la vista hacia atrás cuando adivinó a qué se refería el otro–. Ah~, él. Por alguna razón supuse que te interesaría –viró sobre sus talones y avanzó dos pasos para posicionarse a un lado de su empleado–. Su nombre es Flippy, un exsoldado que experimentó los horrores de la guerra. Cuando esta acabó le permitieron jubilarse y regresar a casa –hizo una breve pausa–. Pero él ya no estaba bien, empezó a mostrar síntomas de esquizofrenia y desarrolló una segunda personalidad… una muy violenta, segunda personalidad. Fue encerrado aquí cuando cayó inconsciente luego de masacrar a los padres de su única amiga.

–¿Y…y la chica?

–Está bien, incluso viene a visitarle de vez en cuando aun después de lo que pasó… esa niña es un verdadero ángel, y también la única capaz de traerlo a la realidad por lo menos durante un rato –Pop negó con gravedad, dio la vuelta y continuó avanzando por el pasillo–. Por supuesto no puede verlo cada ocasión, hace poco nos vimos forzados a ponerle una camisa de fuerza y confinarlo a esa habitación, pero pronto aprenderás a identificar cuándo es propicio. Flippy ahora es completamente esquizofrénico, vive en su propio mundo y habla siempre consigo mismo –el mayor dirigió una rápida mirada a las revistas que había llevado el joven bajo el brazo desde el principio–. ¿Conoces ese cómic de superhéroes tan popular últimamente? Aquel cuyo protagonista es un chico de cabello azul y antifaz rojo.

–¿Se refiere a las historietas de Splendid? _"¡Me quedaré siempre a tu lado!"_ –imitó–, ese era su lema, ¿cierto? Supe que su último número se atrasó un par de semanas… ¿qué hay con él?

–Desde que llegó aquí, Flippy se obsesionó con esa historia de fantasía al punto de esperar todos los días el tintineo de la campanilla para salir y llevarse esa revista a su cuarto hasta tener que devolverla.

Sniffles se apresuró a darle alcance a su compañero sin despegar la vista de la puerta del fondo, en cuya ventana podían distinguirse una sombra moviéndose en el interior.

–Entonces… el nombre que escuché antes es-…

–Un producto de su imaginación, seguramente.

* * *

 _Holi (?)_

 _Ok ya, ahora sí este es la última parte de la historia. No es un capítulo, es el epílogo, son cosas distintas (?) Esta vez si he de despedirme apropiadamente y agradecer a todos aquellos que siguieron la historia por "x" o "y" razón, también un saludo y agradecimiento especial a la chica que me escribió un review y que, por algún motivo, sólo puedo ver desde mi correo y no en mi cuenta de FanFiction. En cuanto me aparezca prometo contestarlo apropiadamente uwu_

 _Con esto doy por terminado el fic, ojalá que el epílogo logre aclarar dudas y ciertamente espero que el final no lo hayan esperado, aunque creo que fue bastante obvio todo el tiempo, insisto en que es un tema muy genérico (?)._

 _Nuevamente gracias a los que se pasaron por aquí y... no lo sé, ¿nos leeremos después? Eso espero uwu_


End file.
